


忠告

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: FA卢修斯和金妮讨论贴里的一个drabble，作者ID是TakeyBinks。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	忠告

“韦斯莱小姐。”斯内普说，似乎凭空出现在她身后。周围学生熙熙攘攘，而他的声音低沉柔和，只有她能听到。

“斯——斯内普教授？”她结结巴巴地说，他的突然出现让她有些困惑。

“借一步说话。”他简单地说，指了指不远处一间空教室。金妮顺从地跟着她的魔药课教授走进了昏暗的房间。她进去之后，他就关上了门，转过身来看着她。他异常安静，似乎在拼命寻找合适的字眼。“我知道。”他直接说道，黑眼睛了然地看着她。

“什么？”金妮疑惑地皱起了眉头。

这似乎激怒了他，他往前走了一步。“你和卢修斯·马尔福的小风流韵事。”

金妮张开嘴想回答，却什么也说不出来。她抿紧嘴唇，站在那里看着他，脸上的血色消失了。

“你怎么了，韦斯莱小姐？”他往前走了一步，黑色长袍，瘦削脸庞，看上去来势汹汹。“我不是你的父母或邓布利多，但是我觉得我必须警告你。卢修斯·马尔福是一个虐待狂，他最后会毁掉你。我不干涉我学生的生活，尤其是格兰芬多，但是我觉得你需要知道。无论他此刻给你带来多少兴奋，我知道真正的他——他是一个怪物。”

金妮既害怕又生气地看着他。他有什么权利？“就这些吗？”她礼貌地问。

斯内普讥笑道：“对。”接着，他的表情柔和了。“接受我的建议，就此结束吧，韦斯莱小姐。”

金妮看了看他，然后说道：“谢谢你，先生。”说完，她溜出教室，回到了学生中间。斯内普目送着红发女孩穿过人群，直到消失不见。他皱起眉头，面带愠色地回到了他的房间。他要尽快和卢修斯·马尔福谈谈。


End file.
